


Mrs. Han Will See You Now

by Hana_beans



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chair Sex, Consent is Sexy, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jumin has an existential crisis, Light BDSM, MC is sadistic, Mild Painplay, Smut, Submissive Male, Wax Play, dominant female, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_beans/pseuds/Hana_beans
Summary: It was upon the return from their exhausting business trip when Jumin Han had asked his wife what she'd like to be rewarded with."Babe," She dead-panned. "I want to tie you up and have a little blindfold action thrown into the mix."Let's just say Jumin did not expect that.But he lived to make his significant other a happy woman and complies in good nature (maybe even unwittingly so); only to delve right into an unexpected afternoon of uncharacteristic submission at her complete mercy and some self discovery.His wife was not here to play around after all.





	Mrs. Han Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people would have preferred to see him take control like a confident sexy beast (and as do I); but I wanted to see what his internal struggle with being submissive (don't worry, he comes around quick) after years of his rigid upbringing and perhaps even his ideals of what masculinity is.  
> I also enjoyed writing MC play Jumin haha.  
> Let me know if you guys like this enough to expand it into a series with further exploration of Jumin's submissiveness? I think it'd be interesting to see him dabble into more extreme themes and his thoughts along the way :)  
> Without further ado then!

 

**Mrs. Han Will See You Now**

 

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon when the Hans returned home together from their business trip from the Maldives. Though such a location should be reserved for nothing but a wonderful vacation which Jumin would have preferred languidly spent in bed making love and evening walks exploring the island hand-in-hand with his beautiful significant other, alas it was spent busily in a flurry of meetings and document overviews for their new venture that the two of them had just started.

He was grateful for her enthusiasm and dedication for this project and he was most grateful for her company to keep him grounded in such times of stress. She contributed significantly with a creative angle he did not posess and held her own in that room full of business sharks and at night, simply laid next to him, massaging lazy circles on his temple and listening to him vent ( he surprised himself when he began sharing so much in his life with her lately that he never knew he wanted to before and now he worries he might bore her.)

When she plopped on their leather couch bonelessly and drawled an exhausted breath out, his heart went out to her. She might argue vice versa, but to him, all she ever did was be by his side selflessly.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for the help." He announced, crouching over to take her hells off. Such a gesture used to shock his the RFA members mute before but they soon learned that this man would somersault on hot coal for her. "Isn't any way I can thank you?"

She lolled her head to side and smiled easily. "I wanted this just as much as you do too. So this is my passion project as well. No need to thank me for anything."

Jumin was having none of that. "And I want to thank you somehow. There has to be something, anything at all, that I can do? I'll feel a lot better if you don't hold back for my sake."

That got her attention. She peered down at him keenly. "Anything?"

He nodded, kneading the sole of her foot and took note of the shoe bite she had, no doubt from hours of standing in those ridiculously tall stilettos.

"You really don't have to do anything."

That didn't sound like a reward, he wanted to argue before she spoke up again.

"Can you just do nothing and leave it to me? I want to try and take control at sex today. You just...have to lie there."

Jumin's jaw may have slacked. This was unexpected to say the least. Was this is a matter of poor performance..?

"Yes, anything." He cleared his throat. He squared his shoulders in an attempt to not take it personally but his voice betrayed a tinge of hurt. "Were you somehow unsatisfied, love?"

Whatever it was, he would take notes and improve on it-

"Of course not! Don't get me wrong, I love everything you do to me. I've never felt the things I feel with you with anyone before." She vehemently said. Her cheeks coloured at the realisation seeping in at what he must have thought and then quieted to a lull. "I know this might feel like its sprung on you out of the blue but there's this idea I've been entertaining for a while now."

Oh that's all? He would have honestly died a little if she didn't enjoy all that amazing sex as much he did.

MC looked like she giving her next statement some thought while he stood to shuck out of his suit. Unbeknownst to him, her eyes traced the flex of his muscles underneath the shirt he wore and her resolve grew.

"Babe," MC's voice was deadpan. "I want to tie you up and have a little blindfold action thrown into the mix."

Jumin had spun around so fast he nearly gave himself a whiplash. Surely, she jests. The love of his life, he realised further into their relationship, had a warped sense of humour just as he did, so much so their friends were lost when they spoke in what seemed like tongues to them.

"No Jumin, I really mean it."

Just when he thought nothing could surprise him.

There was so much certainty laced in her voice that did not pass his ears and Jumin surreptitiously glanced at her exposed thighs crossed on each other in that tight skirt before he could help himself.

Was being tied up with and a little blindfold action the norm lately and Jumin did not get the memo? He didn't know. He was kind of out of the loop the past 27 years.

He honestly didn't know what to think of that request. He didn't know how he felt about giving up all control that was preprogrammed into him when he was a wee foetus. This man did live all of his life in such an orderly fashion that not a hair was out of place. His whole mundane life was spent in a clockwise manner-the boring side to corporate elitism. That being said, he couldn't deny the morbid fascination on having her elaborate her train of thought.

"It'll be fun," she promised with a small smile forming on her perfectly painted lips, the sheen of her red gloss reflecting from the daylight coming through as she rose and covered the distance between the two. She placed her palms against his chest, smoothening the imaginary wrinkles on his no doubt haute couture shirt and her eyes slid downcast in admission. "You're the best thing to happen to me and its because I trust you 101 percent that I feel like I can give into this little fantasy of mine."

Her voice unmistakably hitched at the word 'fantasy' and his chest heaved against her palm as he took a deep breath to clear the heaviness he felt for her sudden vulnerability. As if there's anything to ever be ashamed of in front of him. That she should worry he would think less of her. When will she realise that he would give her the moon if she ever asked for it?

All she's asking of him is to lie like dead fish.

So he simply looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "Your wish is my command, princess."

Something in MC eye's switched gears for a brief second that he wasn't sure he ever saw it in the first place.

She smiled at him widely, eyes glossing over, reflecting her love for him. "You really are the best thing to happen to me, Jumin. You're going to love this, I swear."

Jumin almost melted on the floor. She is simply the cutest. And sexy, he was sure she wanted to be told that today instead.

He had to ask though. "What are you going to tie me up with again?"

MC bonked her head like it was stupid of her to forget. "Oh right, give me a second."

She scurried into the living room and he relaxed on his lounge chair, loosening his tie and looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon and they had the gang coming over for dinner tonight because Jaehee had to drop Elizabeth the 3rd (he now learned to ask and only if she was okay with it, did he leave the cat with her and compensate her well) and the rest just wanted to mooch off MC's cooking.

As much as he loved  _sexytimewithbae_ , he didn't think such an odd time was ever known to be making love for. But oh well, he smiled to himself, unwinding his shoulders to get rid of the tense exhaustion carried over from work. While she took her time, he recalled her walking away from him in that tight skirt he loved so much on her that he conjured some ideas of his own to keep busy.

Why was she taking her time though?

He was just starting to rise to check on her when she returned sheepishly with a bag in her hands and stopped dead on her tracks.

"No no, Jumin. Sit down. You're probably tired."

"Okay..." he replied uncertainly, complying.

She placed the rather large duffel bag on her floor and rummaged through it quickly. Jumin didn't know why but he was suddenly reminded of a body bag.

He internally shook his head. Got to focus on  _sexytimewithbae_.

She then pulled out a pair of handcuffs lined with pink fur.

It was such a cheap replica that belonged in a garish bachelorette party that he would have laughed had he been the laughing sort. He could also tell she didn't expect it either.

"The internet really embezzled my money this time," she scorned and he smiled at how cute she was being.

He raised his hand to beckon her and she resigned, choosing to neatly tuck herself on his lap as he circled his arms around her.

She playfully slapped his cheek. "Wipe that smile of your face, buster. I'm trying to go for raunchy today."

"At 3 pm. How unwholesome."

"Has time ever gotten in the way of me being sexy to you?" She batted her eyes innocently and he shook his head earnestly.

"Never."

He drove in for a kiss and felt himself smile against her lips. It started with cutesy pecks as she giggled with mirth and they shared a joke on having to erase her URL before Seven ever got a chance to snoop around.

He angled deeper into her mouth.

She returned the heat, giving permission to do as he pleased.

He clawed at her hem of her top.

She masterfully evaded his hand and strapped the handcuffs on.

He his eyes snapped at his wrists in surprise. So they really were doing this.

A smirk was forming on his lips. "What else does that bag of secrets hold I wonder?"

"Funny you should ask."

There was that look in her eyes again but he let it go again. He didn't want to disappoint her fun today, especially when she put so much thought into it. They kept eye contact while he put no resistance when adjusted the cuffs to keep his arms behind his back and she slid his tie off to wrap it around his eyes.

His vision was now completely cut off.

"Can you see anything, babe?"

He said no.

"Does it feel uncomfortable anywhere? Or is it too tight?"

He said no again.

She hummed appreciatively and kissed him full on the lips. The top lip first and and the bottom second. He felt a jolt of pleasure when she nipped at them and followed for more when she withdrew.

"Aren't you going to take my clothes off?" He asked quizzically and in response she seemed offhanded.

"No. Not yet."

He felt her skim his jaw line with the bridge of her nose and her lashes grazed his skin. Her smooth skin felt pleasant against his newly growing stubble that he had no time taking care of. She in turn could smell a waft of his musky cologne that had undertones of pine and spice, something that she always loved and she told him then and there.

"Is that so? I'm going to wear it all the time now." He was flattered.

A finger slipped through the holes between his buttons and rubbed his sternum, her voice suggestive. "I'd rather you wear nothing but that for me all the time really."

He blushed. She wasn't always this forward as much as he wished she'd be. Maybe it was the current situation emboldening her. He immediately thought it was a shame he didn't jump right into her suggestion.

He felt the innocent exploring stop, the hands over his ribs and bicep stilled and his neck was the centre of focus instead. She peppered kisses on the expanse of his neck while he easily complied, turning to give more access and she rubbed the back of his neck in slow, deliberate circles.

There was that need to take control again and his restricted hands felt restless. If this was any other time, he'd be carrying her in his arms to their bedroom. Then, as Jumin always leaned more towards slow burn sex to appreciate his wife's body rather than rush things through for the sake of getting his rocks off, they'd spend hours in bed together as they often did, even if sometimes all they did was just hold each other and share their thoughts.

The kisses then morphed into a bite and his breathing became ragged. He often liked to gnaw on her skin to leave marks and as did she however not seeing, but knowing he was in familiar hands, being taken care of, got him excited as his other senses were going on overdrive.

His eyes may be shut but hers weren't. She stared at him from atop him, burning the vision into her memory. His skin was beginning to form a pretty flush and the hickey was taking form. Her red gloss had smeared his mouth and neck tastefully and the thought that they shared it, from her mouth to his, turned her on.

He may not work out as much Zen did but he did enough to maintain a healthy lifestyle and it showed; his lithe and long frame was hard and angular, casting shadows from the noon daylight. Having his hands tied behind only further stretched his fitted shirt across his wide chest until it was begging to be ripped. So tight that his taut nipples were poking through the white fabric and his breathing that accelerated slightly now, made his toned abdomen heave in and out.

She rubbed her thumb his buds over to shirt experimentally and watched his reaction. That did nothing to him. He looked at her direction with a smile as if to say its a lost cause and before he could mention that he had other suggestions, something spurred her on and she bit him. Hard on his right nipple.

"Wha-"

He jerked suddenly and but her weight on his lap hadn't didn't moved an inch.

"Was that painful?"

He replied a no in daze and he felt the moist muscle of her tongue circle on the raw teat. One lick became two now and this went straight to his cock. Her previously light touches were becoming more desperate, more intimate and she gave one hard suck at it as if she wanted to tear it out and it had to have drawn blood.

This time he thew his head back with clenched teeth and his body trembled. He almost moaned. He almost moaned! Nips never made him feel jack! It hurt but felt so, so-Could they even feel that way? What witchery was this?!

She palmed it as if as an apology and kissed his jaw before licking his lips and teeth as if asking for permission that he granted. They fought for dominance but she didn't give in. He could feel her take charge, caressing the roof of his mouth. He returned the favour as well.

"Did that hurt?"

He chuckled darkly. What kind of man would be if he couldnt take that? "Not one bit."

She smiled against his cheek.

A hand had snuck through his shirt that had no room at all and her hand splayed across warm skin. It caressed his chest, his ribs, his abdomen, clawing and groping, body flush against his. Breaths intermingled and need grew more alarmingly between the two. She adjusted herself on him, sitting so that her exposed thighs caged his on either side and that her sex was directly cushioning his hardening bulge.

That nearly drove him certifiably insane. It also didn't help that while MC was trying to get a better angle of his neck, she bounced up and down his crotch. Pressure over and out, almost a caress of its own.

"M-MC. I need to touch you too."

He stuttered against his will, his Adam's apple bobbed urgently. He mouth was a dry Sahara now. He was craving skin contact so goddamn bad now that he subconsciously tried to break free his hands but to no avail. Those handcuffs were surprisingly sturdier than it looked. He gave one powerful tug at it to test its strength but it remained chained. Realisation hit him; she put more thought into finding the right kind and wasn't here to play around.

"Oh." He heard her say as if she just took notice of his arousal but he knew better. "Sorry, not yet."

Her voice sounded like she thought it was inconsequential and she had other ideas.

_Why was this turning him on so much?_

MC made a quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, he could tell and he was fooled into relief until she stopped bunching the fabric at his arms, which only further restricted his movements. Jumin felt some indignation at that but the curiosity of what his lady love had in mind was far more palpable. What he didn't know was while attempting to free out of the vice by twisted around on the lounge chair, MC was secretly revelling in an eyeful of hard exposed muscle rippling and contorting around, only accentuating it furthermore.

"Jumin, there's something I want to try."

He stilled when she traced the V of his hips with the pads of her fingers, raising goosebumps at its tail. "Yes dear..?"

"How do you feel about candle wax?"

Jumin han simply balked.

She continued in what sounded like embarrassment and he could picture her flailing her limbs in explanation, "it won't hurt that much, I promise! It's a BDSM candle designed especially for this and is completely safe...But I will test it out first obviously and if you don't like it, we'll stop and never go down that route ever again!"

"I know you'll never hurt me," he found himself saying. How his wife could sound like dominatrix one second and an apologetic mess the next? Besides how bad could this be if it'll make her happy?

"You sure, Jumin?"

"101 percent."

She gave a quick, hard smack on his lips and he could only feel her move over him. "If you don't like anything, anything at all, just say the word."

In no time, he heard the flick of a matchstick and the start of a fire burn.

MC kept her promise and tested the wax on her skin for the right temperature. She paused with the candle in her hand, a proverbial lightbulb over her head and swiftly reclined the chair to a complete 180 degrees.

"Lets get this started then, shall we?"

Before he could say anything, her knee pressed again his crotch in one swift motion that he doubled over and gasped. She didn't stop there but continued sliding her knee against it to build momentum and his brain immediately went into a hazy frenzy-the pressure just right, hard enough to exert friction but...just right.

He felt the familiar weight of her being as she crawled over hip to cradle his face and kissed him passionately. He realised somewhere along the line, he was rutting against her leg in autopilot for any kind of relief and there were moans-his moans cutting through the silence of daylight.

That's right. Broad daylight.

Suddenly Jumin felt a hot flush of embarrassment like nothing he's ever felt before-here he was blind to just how exactly he may have looked. Panting not quite like running a marathon but like a helpless animal while his wife kneed his peen, shifting her thigh to sometimes do work. The only juxtaposition was her kind feathery kisses along the nape of his neck.

She stopped and sat upright. "Ready?"

The anticipation tingled his skin, goosebumps arising in every square millimetre of his flesh that felt suddenly very, very exposed. He almost went into a belated quarterly life crisis at how much he enjoyed that humiliation play. Thank god she didn't ask him about that, he needed time to process it. His dick was positively tenting like an empire state building right now and he wanted to beg, plead, anything to be inside her. In what felt like an alternate universe, he imagined having his hands all over her bare skin, drawing her close, moulding into one, because he missed her warmth.

He drew in a shuttered breath and nodded. Hot wax? Sure, anything for her. Maybe will even help him cool down before he shoots his load in his underwear like a pubescent boy.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The moment a clump of viscous liquid dropped on the dead centre of his chest and glided downward against gravity, his skin felt it. It singed and burned, but never seared. It pained but wasn't intolerable. It felt hot, like it should at first, and his hard-on wilted only for a fraction of minute before it sprang up again and the wax cooled soon, surprising him, but left an expanse of sensitised skin that MC began diligently kissing. He wanted her mouth on him to never stop but he also felt himself wanting more intimacy, more closure. And the wax? It was either the slow glide across his skin like a touch of its own that started to feel undeniably good or the knowledge that he was discovering a masochistic tendency he didn't know he had that did it.

Quaterly life crisis indeed.

MC's heart raced exponentially at the sight of this man underneath her, completely at her mercy. She wanted to touch herself and just watch him but refrained. "Okay, baby? Can I do more?"

"Yes," he breathed and she poured more wax carefully until it covered as much as skin as it could, though he didn't ask to go easy. Some of the wax dripped far lower and he could only draw in a breath and wait until it barely stopped above his waistband. It felt good. The pain did, the quick unexpected cool that followed did. And he realised liked it.

After his breathing shallowed, he heard her apologise in advance and scrape her nails on the valley between his pecs and he hissed in response, squirming at heat that engulfed his lower region, his mind beginning to lose control. Her hands skimmed over his skin at some places and peeled the wax off at others. Would it leave a mark? Would the sight make her happy when she saw it as a mark to claim him?

"You look so, so _sexy_." She whispered hotly into his ear and possessive fervour in her voice proved it. In Jumin's jumbled needs-and-wants filled mind, he knew had this been someone else, he would have felt humiliated and threatened to be in a complete state of disarray. But with MC, though he couldn't shake off some of the embarrassment, he found himself letting go of the reigns on his well practised self control. He always knew since he fell in love with her that as much as he wanted to protect and make her happy, he wanted to be taken care of sometimes.

He wanted to see her eyes now because he was sure that she genuinely thought even in his compromised state, he wasn't any less of a man than before.

 _Trust_ , he blinked like the thought finally dawned on him. Its because they simply and irrevocably trusted each other.

MC moved to unbuckle his pants and he lifted his hips to help make the job easy. He could feel his pants finally off but the boxers on and her hands gently nudge his strong thighs slightly apart. He swallowed thickly in anticipation.

"MC," he gasped her name, and licked his lips. He had so many words ready to tumble without restraint. "I really need to see you. Please..."

MC felt a swell of emotions herself watching this proud man, who walked around the company like the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels in total obedience, be so open with her. This man was hers and she was his. He clearly proved he would do anything for her without a second thought and yet always called claimed her to be the selfless one of the two. She swooped low to kiss the bulge between his legs, watched him buckle his hip in that brief contact and removed the blindfold.

Jumin could finally see beyond pitch black. His lust filled gaze was immediately directed to his wife smiling like a little vixen between his legs while he was a hard mass of tightly wound muscle, ready to spring at the slightest touch. Having her breath fan his skin only made his raging hard on worse.

She held his own in a wordless challenge and dipped impishly to take a bite at his clothed cock, teeth grazing against the fabric and his smoothened flesh and he threw his head back and barked a guttural sound.

She kissed the flesh over and over again and after he regained some composure, though failing to subdue the immense primal want now barrelling into his being, he simply glared at his wife sulkily.

"Now you're just a fucking tease."

"Sorry, sorry," the she-devil laughed heartily, as if this was the funniest thing she's ever encountered until all mirth was gone, replaced by nothing but love and warmth. "Jumin han, I love you. I hope you never forget that."

Sparing no time, she pulled out his member to finally gave it its much needed attention. She studied the hardened length that was stiff and alive in her palm as her finger enclosed it and she tentatively pressed a thumb at his head, capturing beads of precum and he groaned in need.

He was writhed over the chair with little decorum, his cock twitching in her hand. "MC, " he grit painfully, he didn't know from what- the raging hard on or her painfully strengthening grip, but she didn't look at him. Why wasn't she looking at him?

She stroked him leisurely using his leaking cum to lubricate his dick but not to completion, in a pace that was purposely and tortuously slow and ignored his unbecoming. He wanted to be in her so bad nothing else mattered and his thoughts scrambled. He was now positively begging. "P-please...I can't take this any more."

She finally looked at him and smiled as if he said the right thing. She reached out and wiped some of the saliva from the corners of his mouth that he hadn't realised was there and his embarrassment grew tenfold. She licked her fingers and smiled in a way you would with a child.

"What do you want from me then Jumin?"

His mind could only spare a moment of shock and he stared at her agape. She was playing him like fiddle here! Did she want him to tell her the obvious? Or was this a cue for some dirty talk? Should he be worried she's getting off watching him like this?

"I-I," he started shakily but she didn't wait for him and stroked his dick unkindly one more time. His toes curled at the pain and the jolt of blinding pleasure and he was panting now after seeing stars. He couldn't take this any more. He didn't care. He'd do anything at this point-

"I want to be in you so bad, please." He cried out hoarsely, "Please."

"Of course babe," she kissed his nose and loosed her grip. She had the gall to peek shyly from underneath her lashes and add, "I don't think this is the right moment to mention this, when you're away, I think about your package and touch myself. I've always wondered what it'd feel like to have your sack in my mouth though."

His cock throbbed and his mind immediately flashed with promising images of her on her knees, working her mouth on him and juggling his said organ, his hands her head, gripping a handful of hair. He would watch her touch herself and show him what she liked while they were at it.

"For another time though."

They looked at each other as if time itself stilled, cementing a wordless promise and only broke off eye contact when she pinched his ball sack playfully and he cried out.  _What is this woman doing to him?_

"Handcuffs off now, p-please?" He asked hopefully but something in her demeanour told him that wasn't going to happen. "I just want to hold you. Make it good for you too."

She looked at him sympathetically like it was beyond her capabilities. "I know but can we do it my way? I like seeing them on you. You look so hot in them, I can't even."

Jumin was so unraveled now that he didn't care and just nodded in a plea to keep going.

MC got up to undress but made no move to remove her shirt and instead unzipped her skirt, shimmying out of it swiftly to then draw out her panties as Jumin watched raptly. It wasn't quite a striptease show for the sake of it but they had their eyes on each other as if there was nothing in the world that mattered more. It sure as hell felt like nothing more important could exist.

It was only when she took her lacy underwear out completely that he could see how utterly soaked from her cream it was. All that from just touching him?

She caught him watching her garment and dangled it playfully with a smirk. "What can I say? Just looking at you makes me want to cum."

Jumin was a simple man and that floored him. He smirked back. "I'll be sad if my job becomes that easy."

He would have preferred to see her completely in the nude but having her wear only a shirt and be indecently bare waist below made blood rush to his head. They should try taking pictures only for them to see sometime and he should learn on improving from his current skill of blurry photo taking.

She lifted her shirt slightly, only enough so he could see her hand hold his cock and guide it agains the lips of her sex and finally into her slip.

In one swift moment, he was all the way in to the hilt and they moaned. He instinctively tried to thrust in, wishing his hands could hold her in place but she beat him to it.

She shook her head and smiled, positioning herself to adjust to the fullness of having her husband's girth in against her walls and rotated her hips to find the right spot. When she did, she closed her eyes and her lips parted, embracing the feel and set the rhythm to her liking.

Watching her take what she wanted, as if using his member to pleasure herself, made him more aroused if that was even physically possible at this point.

At the beginning it was agonisingly slow that he wanted to flip her on her back and take charge but all he could do was cry out her name in urgency. He may have spewed words that made no sense but he couldn't remember.

MC impaled herself on Jumin's prick with more intensity. And when she started to ride, when her hips rocked and her insides slid up and down Jumin's cock, her vision blurred. She saw nothing but colour, felt her body quiver and tingle and damn near burst.

Overcome with nothing but desire, she was calling out his name repeatedly in so much desperation that he wished he could just touch her, dig his nails into her skin, to just feel more because it was never enough.

Soon enough, she was cumming, clamping around his member with so much need, trying to milk it dry.

His balls drew tight. His orgasm slammed into her, washed over him as he let go, emptying his semen into her for what felt like the longest time and came apart beneath her.

They lay there, panting hard, MC atop him, snug between his legs, head over his chest, both listening to the their heartbeats as clarity was coming on them. They were slick, covered in sweat, cum and wax (how do you clean up after that?) but neither cared to move.

They lay there bonelessly a moment longer in comfortable silence until MC wordlessly got up to the abandoned duffel and brought back a key. She freed his hands and he rubbed his wrists, battling the slight numbness.

"Was that too much?" MC asked nervously.

He looked at her, his still mind reeling from the different facets of his wife he witnessed today and discovering a bit of his own, and thought he should answer honestly.

Knowing that his wife was exploring her sexuality with him with confidence made him elated. They didn't always have vanilla sex- there were times when they played with toys she once suggested they should buy- but this time he was being at her complete mercy and some pain was involved. And he liked both, as long as it was she who inflicted it. He even didn't mind that she treated like an object in between- if anything it solidified how much she sexually appealing she found him.

He brought her back to his chest, trying not to flinch from the nail marks and sore skin from peeled wax and held her, his chin tucking her head. "Haven't I made it clear I love everything we do? I would like to be able to touch you though."

She beamed at him, happy he enjoyed it. She didn't want him to be repulsed by her lewdness. "We'll just have to improvise next time then."

He laughed out loud and his eyes fell on the duffel bag. "What else is left in that bag?"

MC stalled for an answer and gave in coyly. "There were a few other things I wanted to try but thought I should build up on it for another time. So I think a cock ring and whip might be left?"

Good thing Jumin was too spent to react. His wife wasn't here to play around after all.

 


End file.
